Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -0.44 \times \dfrac{16}{20} \times -\dfrac{49}{100} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{16}{20} = 0.8$ $ -\dfrac{49}{100} = -0.49$ Now we have: $ -0.44 \times 0.8 \times -0.49 = {?} $ $ -0.44 \times 0.8 \times -0.49 = 0.17248 $